Twilight ALL HUMAN
by Twilight Fanatik
Summary: This is basicly Twilight where everyone is human. With a big twist. Bella is part of the Cullens while Edward is in a foster home. Would Carlisle and Esme approve of their relationship?


"Bella come on get up!" screeched Alice.

Alice had the tendency of rushing people for no reason. My clock read 7:00 and I don't see why I couldn't continue sleeping. I could probably guess why she wanted me to get up. So here's what I do: go back to sleep. The consequences would most likely to for her to pour ice water on me, since she was so petite that she could not pull me out from the bed.

"Don't make come up there. You know what happened last time you didn't listen."

"Fine!"

"That's better."

Once again I was defeated by the uncanny Alice Cullen. So I got dressed and went to see what she wanted, although I already had a hunch.

"What do you want Alice?"

When she simply replied "That," she pointed at my outfit, "is not what you're wearing on the first day of school right?"

"Well…" I started but was suddenly pulled away from the kitchen table. I was wearing a pair of jeans, plaid button down shirt and my hair was tied back. I'm not a fashionista nor will I ever be. This time Alice led me to _her_ closet and not mine.

"What do you think?" She asked me

"Well it's definitely not something I'd put together on my own but… I kinda like it."

"Danke! I told you I would make you look awesome." Why she randomly speaks German is a good question.

On the way to school she flooded me with questions. Such as: What classes are you taking (the norm)? Are you doing a sport (which I am certainly not)? Are you planning on dating (No)? Then when we enter the parking lot I see one car with a flood of students around it. And all those students were saying "Your Edward right?" or "Hey I think we're gonna be great friends". We have a new student and this is how they treat him? Rude.

Then Alice interrupted my think and asked "Who's that?"

"What? Oh that's a new student I guess."

"We should get to class," she suggested.

My first class was AP biology. Look who is here. The new guy, once again with people constantly staring. And guess what? The only seat available was at his table. So I took my time not wanting to really engage with this person. What I did notice was that he never responded to anyone's comments or questions. This should be cake.

So when I actually did engage things went smoother then I thought.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out and he took it.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," Then he went silent. For the rest of the class but at the end that changed.

"Do you, uh, mind if I sit with you at lunch? Everyone else is overwhelming me with unwanted generosity and I would like to know someone."

"Sure?" That sounded more like a question than answer.

At lunch I waited, waited, and waited. No Edward. I felt a smile of regret spread across my face. I knew his kindness was a hoax.

**EPOV**

On my way back to _the _home I felt I had forgotten something. Then I slammed the brakes. I had forgotten I was supposed to eat lunch with Bella! I smashed the dashboard

"She must think I'm some stuck up idiot now," I said to myself.

Of all the things I could have forgotten I'd forgotten one of the most important. I'd call her but I don't have her number and that would be rude because I just met her. When arrived at the home I went straight to my room, did my homework and took a nap. Then something that had happened earlier hit me. When I realized I forgot about Bella something tugged at my chest. Regret? Guilt?

"Edward, how was your first day at school?" Asked Lady Teresa

"Terrific!" I said purposely sarcastic.

"Keep those grades up and your attitude and maybe you'll get adopted."

Great, she brought up this again. I have been in this home for four years now, never once even been looked at by a couple.

**BPOV**

"Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Jasper!" our parents said simultaneously.

With that we all raced downstairs. I wondered what they possibly could want, because they called all four of us.

"We have some big news for you!" Esme exclaimed.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY?!" Emmett yelled. He has always wanted a baby sibling. He loves children. Emmett has always been the big teddy bear.

"No, Emmett. It is something like that," she looked at Carlisle, "Were adopting again! This time a child who's your age."

The reason why they say again is because we're all adopted. Jasper is the latest addition. I was the first adopted then Alice, Emmett and about a year ago Jasper was adopted. One big thing is they only adopt children with a bad past.

"Why not a baby?" asked Emmett

"Because we're getting old and don't want to have the talk again."

"Oh"

"When is it going to be finalized?" questioned Alice.

"Well were going to Lady Teresa's home on Saturday. Then if we find a child we like and want we will do the same routine, it should be about three to six months," Informed Carlisle.

All I said was "Cool."

The next day as I went to sit next to Edward, I felt a pull or tug in my chest. I did not know why.

"Hey, about yesterday, um. I forgot and I am truly sorry. I already beat myself up about it so you don't have to," I could hear the guilt in his voice and that it was totally and accident.

"It happens, you know."

"To make up for it how about today."

"Ok,"

After trig he was there, waiting for me. Dedicated.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Then came Jessica.

"Uh," she looked at me, "Edward hi. I was wondering if you wanted to sit at lunch with me Lauren and Mike."

He looked at me then said "I have other plans."

Oh my god. He just turned down a chance to sit with the cool crew because he was supposed to sit with me. He has manners.

As we headed toward a table all people did was stare. Their eyes were starting to bore into my back. That's when the 50 billion questions were asked. On the 20th question he revealed something very intense.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

For a few moments he was quiet and when he replied he seemed like he was on the verge of tears. "I… Bella I no longer have parents," he started very quietly, "I am a foster child and have been a foster child for over four years. My dad is dead and my mother was a drunk."

That is when a tear fell. A traitor tear. Then I grabbed his hand and told him how I was a foster child and have been adopted when I was twelve. I also mentioned that my parents were going to adopt a child my age from Lady Teresa's foster home.

"Did you just say Lady Teresa's foster home?" he asked

"Yes. Why?"

"That's my home. There is only six kids our age there including me Bella."

It wasn't until the bell rang that our fingers were still weaved together. We are like best friends now. When I arrived home I asked if I could go to the foster home with Carlisle and Esme tomorrow. Of course they asked why but they also said yes.

"Welcome. I am assuming you are Carlisle and Esme, Yes?" The lady said

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"I have from your request gathered the _five _kids who are seventeen for you today."

Then something clicked. Edward had said there were six kids our age including him. This lady is lying. I say this because I trust Edward.

"Excuse me, but someone had told me there were six children my age here including him."

"Ah yes that is true. One of them does not want to participate. You may go see him if you'd like."

"I'll be back I guess."

Lady Teresa showed me to his room and then I knocked.

"Come in." It was Edward.

When I entered he had this relived look on his face like he was expecting someone else but got me instead.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I went to sit next to him on the couch. "Do you not want to get adopted?"

"It's not that. It's just what chance do I have if I haven't even been looked at by anybody. I mean there have been many children adopted from Lady Teresa."

"They're my parents Edward. We could do a little convincing. Please Edward," I pleaded

"Fine but I'm only doing it for you."

"Oh thank you so much," I hugged him then grabbed him and pulled him downstairs, "come on."

When I entered the room with Edward everyone looked surprised, like I'm some sort of miracle worker.

"Hello," Edward greeted.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Edward."

Turns out they actually adored Edward when we got home Esme said the golden sentence. "We found the one!" Soon he would be part of our family. Wait, do I want him to be family. Did I want more than just B.F.F.'s?


End file.
